


Stopped Veins

by Hbrook



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (Will update later), Character Development, Foxy - Freeform, Health problems, Heart Attack, I will make a sequel to this later, Injured Mike, M/M, fnaf - Freeform, mike - Freeform, plot build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Night five; deathly low power. When fear turns to terror, and terror to pain, doors can't hold back what's already in.





	Stopped Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to start a FNaF fanfic, so here we go! Enjoy!

Mike slammed his hand against the button that shut the door to his left. The door fell thith a “twumph”, and the sound of pots clinging, spilling across the floor, rang through the hallway.  
His throat was tight, his breathing was unsteady; he checked the camera. All animatronics had left the stage. He was drenched in cold sweat, his hands were shaking; he flipped over to Pirate’s cove. It was one foot out of it’s curtain. His mind was scattered, his stomach lurched; he looked, but Bonnie was nowhere to be found. His vision swam, he forced it steady; he looked up from his tablet, to the open door, there he was.  
He beat his fist against the button; the door shut. He flickered the light on to the left one, and opened it. Chica was gone. He changed his attention back to his camera; she was back on the stage. Mike tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it stayed.  
He opened his shut door, turning his light on, then off. Bonnie was gone. A small bit of weighted tension eased off of his chest, but it was short lasted. He caught sight of his remaining power. Fifteen percent left. Damnit. Mike focused his camera view back to Pirate’s cove. The curtain was blown open, and empty, inhabited by nothing but pure darkness. Footsteps, scurried down the hall; Mike whipped his head up. Shit, shit, shit! He shot up from his chair, practically throwing himself into the button. Before he could press it, he ended up throwing himself backwards, in the opposite direction, when mangled metal and torn, red fabric flung in, keeping itself attached to the side of the door frame with it’s arm.  
It made no advance into the room, but now it was the farthest thing from his mind. His chest seared with the sudden, indescribable pain of hell’s flames, while the back of his head felt like dull knives were being driven into it. He tried to suck in air, but he only weazed; it felt impossible to breath. Mike clenched his chest. The already dark room had gotten even darker, and he could hardly see.   
He slid down the wall, mind racing, yet not working at all. He heard a chime ring, and then silence. Then pitch darkness. Then the feeling of unconsciousness; the feeling of not being there, nor anywhere, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Please leave a comment and kudo at the end :3  
> Until next time  
> <3


End file.
